We have assembled a network of participating sites that covers the major population centers throughout the state of Alabama, as well as sites in Jackson, Mississippi and New Orleans, Louisiana. Our network will ensure that persons who live in the region have an opportunity to be involved with All of Us through multiple health providers and affiliated organizations with which they have longstanding and trusted relationships. The region contains large rural areas and is comprised of a high proportion of minorities (Table 1), especially African-Americans. This region of the country represents among the highest concentrations of individuals with life-threatening chronic diseases such as obesity, hypertension, type 2 diabetes, heart disease, stroke, and cancer. Drawing on its experience in successful recruitment and retention, based on culturally sensitive respect and trust, we will ensure inclusion of the diverse populations in our region. Our team is highly experienced and has played a leadership role in large, complex collaborative studies.